


Contessa's Globes: The Bee Sting

by GaleCrowley



Series: The Contessa's Globes [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breast Growth, Corruption, F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Multiverse, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: Chloe is going on one her first missions when she runs into a villianess she's not prepared to deal with. And from there, Chloe rethinks her feelings about a certain blue-haired ladybug ... as well rethinking about feeling her up.





	Contessa's Globes: The Bee Sting

Chloe Bourgeois, aka Queen Bee, the new holder of the power-granting Bee Miraculous approached the empty warehouse.

“Now remember, Chloe,” Pollen, Chloe’s guardian spirit who came with the Miraculous, spoke to her telepathically. “We don’t know what could be in there.”

“I’ve watched Ladybug take out dozens of Akumas. I’ll be fine,” Queen Bee said.

They were multiple reports of mysterious flashes of pink light coming from inside the building.

One report also mentioned something that was too ridiculous to be true, as far as Queen Bee was concerned. _Apparently_ , one witness saw a woman go inside, then come back a half hour later with no shirt, her breasts enlarged to a ridiculous size, and leaking breast milk with a dopey smile on her face, offering to breastfeed any adult male who passed by.

Queen Bee had dismissed the story. It was obvious an outlandish tale made up a by someone seeking attention. She would know. Til recently, she'd been just the kind of person to do something like that.

Readying her trompo, Queen Bee took her first step inside the building.

The entire inside of the building was totally dark, unnerving Queen Bee. It would be easy for someone to sneak up on her in this black space. She tightened her grip around her weapon’s string. And there was a sweet smell hitting her nose, tempting her to relax.

Moving forward, Queen Bee grimaced when her foot hit a pipe. The pipe clanged and rolled, alerting whoever had set up shop her to her presence.

“Ah.” Someone clapped their hands, and the lights came to life.

“What have we here?” An adult woman asked, her out uncannily similar to that of a Miraculous holder. A blackish-red leather suit, joined by a domino mask, with her hair in a bun. She was standing by a setup for advanced chemistry, with vials and beakers breathing colorless fumes. She walked out from behind the table, letting Queen Bee have a good look at her shapely legs.

“Oh, you’re one of those heroes I’ve been hearing so much about! Oh, I was so hoping you’d show up eventually,” the woman said.

“Your prayers have been answered,” Queen Bee said.

The woman smirked. “Have yours?”

“What does that mean?” Queen Been shook her head. “Tch, whatever. It doesn’t matter. I’m taking you down.”

“Oh, are you sure about that?” the woman asked, walking around. “ _Tits_ seems like such a shame to just get straight to business without even taking the time to know each other.”

Queen Bee blinked, not sure she heard right. “Did you just say what I think you just said?”

“I merely said it would be a shame not to get to know each other,” the woman said. “After all, wouldn’t it _suck_ if you didn’t even try to make a new friend?”

At this point, Queen Bee began to worry. “Who are you?”

The woman chuckled. “I am the Contessa, darling. And before this day is over, I will have you eating out of the palm of my hand … or rather, the sphere of my breasts.”

Queen Bee chuckled. “Your breasts? Yeah, right, get real.”

“Oh, I’m very real. You won’t find realer than me, especially in the bust department.”

“If you want to intimidate me, lady, you’re gonna have to better as a supervillain than trying to threaten me with your breasts,” Queen Bee said, amused by this villain’s ridiculous theme. Even for an Akuma victim, this was over the top.

“Oh, I assure you, if you knew anything about me or what I can do, you would find my breasts quite threatening. They’ve been the downfall of many a superhero … men and women alike.” The Contessa smirked. “They couldn’t keep their hands off them … just like you won’t be able to.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Try me,” the Contessa dared, egging her on.

Queen Bee hurled her trompo, and the Contessa caught the string in her hand. The Contessa was much stronger than she looked, as Bee felt the string became taut.

The Contessa yanked on the string, pulling Queen Bee towards her. She wrapped her arm around Queen Bee’s neck, and plunged Bee’s face into her cleavage.

 _So soft,_ was the immediate thought that sprang to Queen Bee’s mind.

“Tell me, have you been smelling a sweet scene since the moment you stepped in here?” The Contessa asked. “That was the sweet smell of my milk. You’ve been smelling that this whole time. You were doomed to succumb to your new love of boobs the minute you walked through that door.

Queen Bee was able to regain some clarity of mind and push herself out of the Contessa’s booby trap. The Contessa distracted her with a kiss, planting a big wet one on Queen Bee’s lips, Bee’s eyes widening at the feeling of the villain’s thick lips. She let out an involuntary shudder when the Contessa’s tongue ran over her own.

Bee shook herself off, leaving the Contessa’s tongue licking the air. She attempted to raise up her thing, but the Contessa grabbed her wrist, and had a surprisingly strong grip for a woman whose most noticeable feature was an enormous bust.

With her free hand, the Contessa unzipped. She grabbed Queen Bee’s head and forced Queen Bee’s face back into her cleavage, where her cheeks were slathered with some oily substance like melting butter.

“What is this?” Queen Bee asked.

“Heppel oil,” the Contessa answered. “It’s good for when someone proves resistant. Like you. But now, dear, you should be ready. When I tell you to suck my nipples, what will your answer be?”

Queen Bee took her face out, the Contessa relaxing her grip. Queen Bee’s eyes fell on the Contessa’s gorgeous, thick, erect nipple. Despite knowing she should resist, Queen Bee clamped her mouth down on the tantalizing point, sucking desperately. She moaned as milk flowed easily out of the Contessa’s breast and went smoothly down her throat.

Queen Bee’s moans grew louder as her own breasts began to feel … good. A vague description, but it was hard to put it any other way. Her breasts increased in size, stretching out her suit until the outfit was strained. She started to fondle herself. So the report about that woman wasn’t a tall tale. Queen Bee was feeling all the same effects. Massive breasts that lactated excessively, and an nondescript, blissful sense of pleasure ...

Her boobs felt so heavy, but so good. So sensitive. Like they were becoming her own personal orgasm buttons.

“It’s good to see you’re giving to your innate love of boobs as a woman,” the Contessa said.

“Women have an innate love of boobs?” Queen Bee asked, pulling away from the Contessa’s nipple to speak, despite how much it pained her to do so.

“They do when _I’m_ around,” the Contessa answered with a wink.

“Chloe, no!” Pollen jumped out, detransforming Queen Bee. “You have to fight it, Chloe! Fight the corruption!”

Chloe shut Pollen up by sticking a milk soaked finger into its mouth. Pollen sucked the finger like a popsicle before Chloe removed it, leaving Pollen to dangle drunkenly in the air.

“So your real name’s Chloe, is it?” The Contessa asked.

“Yes …” Chloe answered. “Chloe Bourgeois.

“Tell me, Chloe,” the Contessa cupped Chloe’s chin. “Do you have any lady friends you might like to share my booby trap with?”

Chloe thought about it for a minute.

“I do. There’s one. Ladybug.”

“Very well.” The Contessa smiled. “Let’s invite Ladybug to come on over, shall we?”

* * *

A few hours later, the Miraculous Ladybug swung onto the scene, swinging from rooftops with her yo-yo like a certain other red-garbed superhero.

Landing on her feet, Ladybug stood up and surveyed the building, seemingly abandoned. Ladybug’s Kwami, Tikki, popped out.

“I don’t see anything that indicates Akuma activity,” Tikki said, observing the warehouse. “Are you sure this is the right address?”

“It matches the one Chloe sent me in her text,” Marinette answered. “I just hope she’s alright. She’s still so new at this …”

“I’m sure Chloe saw what was going and just wanted to have you nearby just in case she couldn’t handle herself,” Tikki suggested.

Marinette looked at her with dumbstruck awe. “We … are talking about the same Chloe, right? The popular girl in the school who bullies everyone and just recently got her Miraculous for only Master Fu knows why?”

Tikki paled. “You’re right. We need to get in there.”

Readying her trusty yo-yo, Ladybug charged into the building, kicking the door down.

“Hello?” Ladybug called out, moving into the darkened building. “Agh, where’s Chat Noir when you need him? Some night vision sure would be helpful right now …”

Ladybug was blinded temporarily when a series of lights in the ceiling turned on, shining a spotlight down on Queen Bee, resting comfortably inside a bean bag with a wine glass in her hand, filled with white liquid.

“Queen Bee?” Ladybug asked.

“Hello, Ladybug,” Queen Bee growled, tilting her head. “So glad you could make it.”

“What’s going on here?” Ladybug asked. “I thought you might have needed help dealing with an Akuma, but from the looks of it, you’re living the life here. What gives?”

“What gives? Why, my dear Ladybug, don’t you notice anything … different about me?” Queen Bee drew her hand over her chest.

Ladybug scrutinized, not able to tell any difference at first. She blushed and grimaced when she realized Chloe’s boobs had gotten bigger.

“You … got implants?” Ladybug asked. “Oh, of course. You’re exactly the kind of girl who would get implants.”

“Oh, no.” Ladybug froze at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. “Not implants, my dear. Something much better.”

Ladybug turned around, coming face to race with a tall baroness of a woman, dressed in a reddish-black suit and domino mask.

“Who are you?” Ladybug asked. “And why do you look like a Miraculous holder?”

“The Contessa. Your new mistress,” the woman answered. “As to your second question, it’s a coincidence, I assure you.”

“Uh-huh.” Ladybug swung her yo-yo around, getting ready to strike. “What did you do to Queen Bee?”

“Why, I merely helped her come to grips with her sexuality, that’s all. Ran a few … experiments …” the Contessa answered, walking around Ladybug in a predatory fashion. “Isn’t that right, Chloe?”

Ladybug grimaced at the Contessa dropping Chloe’s name.

“Yes, ma’am!” Chloe answered, looking down at her breasts, now exposed through her costume.

“I’ll tell you,” the Contessa said, “figuring out how to make your magic fabric move so it could let your busts out was quite the challenge. But I’m good at chemistry, so I’ve always been up for a challenge.” The Contessa smirked.

“What do you to do her? And I mean, really?” Ladybug demanded, not satisfied with the Contessa’s answer.

“I fed her some of my breast milk and made her fall madly in love with my boobs,” the Contessa answered. “Just as she’s about to do to you.”

“I don’t think so,” Ladybug snarled.

“Marinette,” Tikki whispered, “she seems a bit obsessed with your’s and Chloe’s chests.”

“Ya think?” Ladybug quipped.

“Maybe she’s an Akuma, and that’s where her token is.”

“Worth a shot!” Ladybug twirled the yo-yo around and tossed it at the Contessa. It landed squarely inside the Contessa’s cleavage, sinking into her valley with no effect.

The Contessa grabbed the string, pulling the yo-yo with a pop. “What … was the point of that?”

Seeing her yo-yo have no effect, Ladybug freaked out, stepping back from the Contessa. “Okay ... so you're not a Miraculous holder, you're not Akumatized … so what are you?”

“I told you already, dear,” the Contessa tightened her grip, grabbing the string with both hands. “Your new mistress.” The Contessa yanked on the yo-yo’s string, pulling Ladybug to her.

The Contessa grabbed Ladybug by the head and turned her around. She pulled Ladybug back, sinking Ladybug’s head into her cleavage with Ladybug’s face facing outwards, lifting her up.

“Let me go!” Ladybug flailed her arms to escape, but it was no use. The Contessa’s boobs held her tight in a squishy vice which bounced and rolled to accomadate her flailing.

“Now, drink your milk like a good girl,” the Contessa demanded, turning to Queen Bee, Ladybug stuck hanging from the Contessa’s cleavage like an ornament.

Queen Bee approached Ladybug, bouncing on her feet, making her boobs jiggle pleasantly.

“Fat chance,” Ladybug said. “I am _not_ breastfeeding, and especially not from _Chloe!_ ”

“My dearest Ladybug, you really need to relax a little,” the Contessa cooed, taking a hand to Ladybug’s breast and massaging it. Ladybug’s vision was filled with pink light, the Contessa’s nipples glowing their hypnotic glow.

“I don’t … what is this?” Ladybug asked, feeling compelled to let her guard down, even though she knew that was a bad idea. “Glowing nipples?”

“Chloe, dear, you should be able to do the same,” the Contessa said.

Queen Bee giggled. Taking a moment, she bounced her breasts up and down, activating her nipples and causing them to glow a matching golden color.

“I, what? No, no, I have to fight it …” Ladybug muttered, falling deeper into the spell.

“Don’t fight it, Ladybug,” Queen Bee said. “Embrace it, like I did! Learn to accept your new love of boobs!”

“Love of … boobs, yes …” Ladybug muttered, leaning forward from the Contessa’s boob prison to get a better look at Chloe’s nipples. “Gorgeous … nipples.”

Getting a bit of free will back, Ladybug closed her eyes and shook her head. “No! No, I won’t fall into your trap. You won’t get away with this!”

The Contessa rolled her eyes. “Chloe, we’ve teased her long enough. Feed her.”

“I am not drinking Chloe’s milk!” Ladybug protested, coming back to herself.

“You won’t have a choice,” the Contessa growled into Ladybug’s ear, somehow making the growl both threatening and sexual at the same time.

Ladybug’s eyes widened when a splash of milk got all over her face. She saw Chloe standing there with a goofy grin, her nipples totally white, covered in the milk her boobs were leaking out.

Laughing again, Chloe squeezed her breasts again, squirting milk all over Ladybug’s face. With so large a volume of milk being blasted directly at her face, it was inevitable Ladybug would sip a taste or two.

“Mm,” Ladybug blinked several times when the sweet taste at last permeated her tongue. “That’s … that’s really good, actually.”

“Yes, that’s it! There you go,” the Contessa whispered. “Give in to the milk, Ladybug. Give in to the sweetness, the rich, creamy, taste!”

“No, no …” Ladybug muttered as Queen Bee stepped ever closer. Ladybug’s willpower began to fade, sapped by what few tastes she had. “I mustn’t …” She looked at Queen Bee again, her eyes lost in Queen Bee’s magnificent cleavage, and those wonderful, leaking nipples glowing a comforting light, dripping lovely, rich milk …

“Fight it, Marinette! Fight it!” Tikki shouted.

“Good grief, do you all come with these annoying, pesky sprites?” the Contessa asked. She swiped a finger across Queen Bee’s boob, picking up milk, and as she did to Pollen, stuck it into Tikki’s mouth. Tikki’s glazed over,and she floated lazily away, rubbing at her full tummy. “It’s a good thing they’re so small, or I might have to actually spend some effort putting milk in them!”

Queen Bee sidled up to Ladybug, slipping her nipple into Ladybug’s mouth. Ladybug put up no resistance, letting the nipple invade and brush past her lips. She sucked on Queen Bee’s tit, nursing the squishy dispenser.

“Yes. Excellent!” the Contessa slipped away, gently letting Ladybug out of her cleavage. “Now you two just enjoy each others’ company while I sneak away to my next target …” The Contessa disappeared into the darkness.

Ladybug, giving in completely, groped Queen Bee’s boob, rolling and running her fingers around as she sucked and sucked to drink more milk.

“Yes, that’s it, Marinette,” Queen Bee said. “Suck. Drink my milk. Fill up, and suck, suck, suck! Drink up!”

Ladybug moaned, delighting in the delicious taste of milk in her mouth, the pleasurable way her boobs felt, and the delightful feeling of Queen Bee’s soft boobs beneath her gloved fingers.

“Mm,” Ladybug moaned, tugging gently on Queen Bee’s nipple as she felt her own her rack get heavy. “Mmmm!”

“Do you like that?” Queen Bee asked. “That was the same thing that happened to me when the Contessa did to me! I’m so happy you get enjoy the experience for yourself!”

Ladybug shivered at the feeling of her boobs getting heavier and heavier, overflowing with milk of their own. Stains appeared on her costume as milk slowly leaked out of her nipples.

Breaking away from Queen Bee, Ladybug took to massaging and rolling her own breasts, squishing and groping herself to get the milk out.

“Ooh! Yes, yes!” Ladybug moaned.

“That’s the spirit. Just give in. First, you let me put the milk in, then, you let yourself let the milk out!” Queen Bee got behind Ladybug, reaching up from underneath Ladybug’s shoulders to help squish and grope Ladybug’s swelling boobs. While they were busy fondling, Tikki and Pollen, equally under the influence, took to making out with each other.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Ladybug jerked and bucked in Queen Bee’s grasp, her tongue lolling and swinging out. “Ooh yeess!”

Ladybug’s body straightened up as she reached climax, her boobs and slit pouring out an excessive amount of moisture from them, turning the entire torso piece of her suit an exceptionally dark shade.

“There you go,” Queen Bee said, letting go of Ladybug and allowing Ladybug to fall onto her back. “Why don’t I just let you rest for awhile? Then, tomorrow, you can come and find me, and we can do it all over again ... ”

Queen Bee tapped Ladybug on the nose. She wiped a bit of milk off her nipple, then stuck her finger on the tip of Ladybug’s lips before walking out the door.

“Let’s go, Pollen!” Queen Bee called, giggling, relishing in the feeling of her huge boobs jiggling as she bounced out the door. She was so looking forward to tomorrow, where she would tease and torture Ladybug through the day until Ladybug lost control and ravished her … oh, it would be delightful.

* * *

Some hours later, Ladybug, reverting to her human self, came to her senses.

“Oh, what happened?” Marinette asked, putting a hand over her head. “Wait, wait, I remember … ugh. Tell me that didn’t happen, and it was all a bad dream.” She couldn’t believe she and Chloe had both been one-upped by a villain whose entire gimmick was that she had large _tetons_.

“What time is it?” Marinette asked, looking at her watch to see it was almost time for school.

“I need to get class!” Marinette started running towards the entrance, but she stopped, feeling the stains inside her clothes from last night rub uncomfortably against her chest … and certain other parts.

“Maybe I should change first, though.”

“Good idea,” Tikki said.

Sneaking her way back to school and the girls’ locker room, Marinette found a change of clothes to switch into, and made her to her first class of the day mere moments before class time officially started.

“Marinette,” the teacher greeted her. “I almost thought you weren’t going to make it. Please, have a seat.”

“Sure thing,” Marinette smiled, taking a seat right between her friend Alya … and Chloe.

In what was becoming a habit, Marinette grimaced when she saw Chloe sitting next to her. With her blonde locks, sharp eyes, and huge, beautiful boobs ...

Ah, no, what am I thinking? Marinette thought, smacking her forehead. I can’t think about Chloe like that.

Chloe didn’t seem to mind. She gave Marinette a flirtatious wave, smiling at her.

Marinette blushed and shrank into her seat. I wonder if anyone else has noticed Chloe’s chest has gotten bigger? She’s so thin, they would have to notice something was up if she suddenly gain weight on only one part of her body, right?

Marinette looked down at herself.

I wonder if anybody’s notice my chest has gotten bigger, Marinette thought ruefully.

“Hey,” Alya tapped her on the shoulder. “Marinette, you okay?”

“Okay? Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t you think I’m okay?” Marinette asked.

“You seem to be getting pretty friendly with Chloe. I thought you two hated each other?”

“We’ve been working on hating each other a little less,” Marinette answered.

“A 'little less' meaning Chloe waving at you and giving you bedroom eyes?” Alya pointed at Chloe, who was indeed making lustful bedroom eyes at Marinette.

“Erm …”

“Girls? Do you have something to share with the class?” the teacher asked.

Alya and Marinette stiffened up. “No ma’am. We’ll be quiet.”

“Good.”

But although she tried to sit still and listen to the lesson, Marinette couldn’t stop thinking about Chloe and her body through the entire period. It didn’t help Chloe was sitting right next to her, making flirtatious gestures whenever she got the chance, winking, smiling, and blowing kisses at Marinette.

The bell finally rang. The class eagerly rushed to fill the hallway, moving off to their next period. All except for Chloe, who slipped by out of the crowd, sight unseen … except by Marinette.

Marinette, who quickly darted after her to follow her, only to be stopped by a firm hand clamping around her wrist.

“Whoa, Marinette. Where you going?” Alya asked. “It’s not like you to play hooky.”

“Let me go!” Marinette jerked her hand free, and ran out of the school. “I need to see Chloe! I can’t stop thinking about her! I need her, her and her glorious _tetons!_ ”

“Uh …” Alya stammered, too dumbstruck to chase after Marinette. “Did she just say what I think she just said?”

Marinette exited the school, standing proud and ready to hunt down quarry. She took a whiff of the air, sniffing, able to pick out the scent of dairy from all the grass and shrubbery around. Following her nose, she tracked the scent to the side of the school, where Chloe was waiting in a corner.

“Hey,” Chloe greeted her, a hand rubbing her breast.

“Hey,” Marinette walked up to her.

“I was gonna wait until after class was over today, but I just _couldn’t_ ,” Chloe said. “I couldn’t stand sitting in there with you so close, yet so far. Marinette … I need you.”

“I need you!” Marinette replied. “You and your gorgeous, squishy, milky boobs!”

If it was anyone else other than the recently Contessa-stricken Chloe, a self-respecting girl would be totally offended by a sentence like the one Marinette uttered. But Chloe was as much under the influence as Marinette, so she simply smiled and stretched out, laying out across the grass.

“Well, come and get them, honey!”

Marinette jumped on top of Chloe, peeling Chloe’s shirt up over Chloe’s head to expose Chloe’s enhanced breasts to the world, and Chloe had been kind enough to forgo a bra so Marinette didn’t need to bother fiddling with it.

Marinette came down, pressing her mouth to Chloe’s nipple and suck-suck-sucking, digging her fingers into the beautiful fleshy boob, needing it inside her more than she needed air to breath.

They were giggling, smiling, having a good time until they heard gasps coming from above. They looked up to see teachers and students coming to watch them from the school windows, including a certain blonde-haired pretty boy.

“Maybe doing this by the school was a bad idea,” Marinette said.

“Maybe,” Chloe said. “But there was something I wanted to tell you. I bought train tickets. Two of them, one for you and me. Let’s elope, Marinette. Let’s leave Paris and never look back, and go somewhere we can ravish each other to heart’s content! We’ll live of the land and the kindness of strangers!”

“Sounds good to me!” Marinette answered, not really thinking about the logical consequences of such a rash, hasty action, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to go somewhere where she could have Chloe’s boobs all to herself.

Picking themselves up and cleaning off, Chloe covered her chest, while Marinette kindly picked up her shirt, both of them running off. The students in the school began to discuss the situation among themselves, the teachers going to place a call to Marinette’s and Chloe’s parents and let them know what they witnessed.

And pretty boy Adrien cupped his chin, watching Marinette and Chloe run away and wondering what had gotten into two of them them.

* * *

Marinette and Chloe boarded the train. Chloe made sure they were set in the caboose of the train and let the conductor know they were not to be disturbed, ensuring they wouldn’t be interrupted in their relentless caressing and fondling of the other.

Marinette and Chloe held hands, running fingers through the other’s hair, giggling and smiling in anticipation of what they were about to do each other.

They moved forward, squishing their boobs together and kissing each other on the lips. Their hands wiggled, getting ready to shoot forward and clench the other’s boob.

“Well, well. What have we here?”

Marinette and Chloe froze, seeing Chat Noir standing in the window.

“I thought it was a little weird when I saw you two rolling around in the grass,” Chat Noir said. “But this is entirely different level. I mean,” Chat Noir hopped into the train cart. “Trying to elope? I thought you two hated each other?”

“Yeah, we’ve been hearing that a lot lately,” Marinette groaned.

“So, what’s going on?” Chat Noir crossed his arms.

“We got whammied by a supervillain whose motif was hypnotic breasts and now we’re obsessed with having lots of busty sex with each other,” Chloe answered.

Chat Noir stared blankly.

“Really?”

“Yes, really, now leave us alone so we can fondle each other,” Chloe went back to cupping Marinette’s cheek, gazing amorously into her eyes.

“Sorry, ladies, no can do.” Chat Noir got his baton. “I’m here to bring you back to Paris so we can figure out how to fix you.”

“Maybe we don’t want to be fixed,” Marinette sulked.

“Afraid you don’t get a say in that, my lady,” Chat Noir said, “when you’re under the influence, people are allowed to do what they have to help you get back on your feet, safe and sound.”

The girls huffed.

They looked to each other, smirks crossing their faces as they got an idea. Without even needing to say any words between them, Marinette hopped out from the seat and got behind Chat Noir, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Hey!” Chat Noir protested.

“Does the kitty want some milk? I think he does!” Chloe teased, shimmying off her shirt.

Chat Noir dropped his baton and clenched his hand, creating a sphere of black, chaotic energy in it.

“Ah, ah, you’ve never used that on a living before, remember?” Marinette said. “You could kill Chloe with that!”

“And you wouldn’t want that on your conscious, would you, you sweet kitty?” Chloe teased, stroking Chat Noir’s cheek.

Chat Noir took in a deep breath. “No.” Reluctantly, he dismissed his spell.

Chloe inserted her nipple into Chat Noir’s mouth, squeezing and pumping milk inside him. Chat Noir succumbed to almost instantly, his eyes rolling up.

“Hey, hey!” Plagg appeared from Chat Noir’s wrist. “Whatever you’re doing, knock it off!” Tikki and Pollen jumped the cat-spirit, grabbing his arms. “Let go of me! What’s wrong with you two? Can’t you see your owners are messed up?”

“They are!” Pollen giggled. “But so are we!”

Marinette reached over, scooping milk off Chloe’s free breast and offering it to the Kwamis. Tikki scooped it up and put the milk into Plagg’s mouth, spreading the corruption to him.

Chat Noir relaxed, sinking into Marinette’s grip while lazily nursing Chloe’s breast. His magic ran out, changing him back into Adrien.

“Adrien,” Chloe said wistfully, “do you remember when we used to fight over him, Marinette?”

“Yes,” Marinette answered, stroking Adrien’s hair. “But now we don’t have to.”

“Now we can _share_ him,” Chloe cooed, tapping Adrien’s nose.

The train let out a whistle as it carried its passengers to their destination, including the trio of once-great superhero leaving behind the city they had sworn to protect in favor of having a nonstop, sexually charged slumber party.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, one and all! Welcome to the "Contessa's Globes," a series of stories where my OC, the Contessa, hops from universe to universe, corrupting whatever dames she can find into busty sex fiends like herself, similar to an vampire infection, but with less undeath and more breast milk, before she hops to the next universe to do the same thing all over again again!
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be the first one (the first was supposed about Alexis Rhodes from Yu-gi-oh) but I end up finishing this first, so here it is!
> 
> I was a bit shy about doing a Contessa’s Globes for Ladybug, since, you know, they’re teenagers. But I felt compelled when I saw the concept art for Chloe’s Miraculous form, and from there, naturally decided that writing a Chloe/Marinette ship was suddenly of THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE.
> 
> Though in hindsight, I should've included more Volpina. Maybe in a sequel?
> 
> I was gonna have a scene where Hawk Moth contacted the Contessa and tried to have her get him the Miraculous, but she would turn him down. I cut it out because from my understanding of Hawk Moth’s powers, he basically works like a Sailor Moon villain, coming to people who are emotionally distraught and manipulating them to do his bidding, and … the Contessa’s pretty content here. Just, you know, doing her favorite past time, using her mutagen milk to turn a bunch of young women into busty sex fiends.
> 
> You know. Typical supervillain hobbies.


End file.
